Falling for Her
by heyitsme517
Summary: This is all about Austin's view on his relationship with Ally. A series of interconnected one-shots, with Aussly developing along the way. Give it a chance! T, just in case.
1. Popstars and Posters

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here is another Auslly fanfiction! I am going to continue the other one as well, but let me know what you think. I don't own Austin and Ally, and I'm only saying it once.) **

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally," I called, running into the Sonic Boom. I looked around the music shop for my best friend and songwriter. She wasn't downstairs, and there were no customers, so I assumed she was up in the practice room.

I quickly climbed the stairs, needing to talk to her. I peeked my head in slowly, in case she was writing a song. But when I looked around the room, I couldn't find her. She wasn't anywhere in sight, and I wondered where she could possibly be. "Austin?" a voice called out as I walked back downstairs. I turned my head in the direction that I heard the sound, and saw a young boy sticking out of the tuba.

"Hey, Nelson," I laughed. "Whatchya up to, buddy?" He looked like he was struggling, so I eased him out of the tuba, setting him on the ground. "Why are you in a tuba?"

"Well," he said, repositioning his glasses. "I came today for my harp lesson with Ally, but I learned a few things. One, I don't need to bring my own harp. Two, my lesson was tomorrow. And three, I was supposed to have an oboe lesson."

"Okay," I said slowly, confused. "Do you want a quarter to make a wish in the fountain? And I still don't get why you were in the tuba."

He nodded his head excitedly, and I fished a quarter out of my pocket so he could make a wish later. "So since I didn't have a lesson, and Ally wasn't busy, I asked her to play hide and seek with me," he continued. "She told me to count to one-hundred, but she hasn't come to find me yet. I guess she isn't very good at this game."

"Nelson," I said, chuckling. "If you're the one counting, then you are supposed to be finding Ally. So she is still hiding somewhere." The young boy nodded his head in understanding. "So have you seen Ally?"

Nelson shook his head, then shot me a glare. "Step off my woman, pretty boy," he said, attempting to snarl. I tried really hard not to laugh. His woman?

"You have a crush on Ally?" I asked, giving him a smile. "Aww, that's so adorable. If only you were a few years older, Nelson. Ally is about to turn sixteen."

"Hey," he shouted. "I'm already eight and a half. Besides, I like older women." He winked, and I again tried not to crack up.

"Alright, well," I said, patting him on the back. "You are quite the lady's man. What are you going to wish for in the fountain?"

His eyes lit up again, his dark scowl from before disappearing. "A mustache," he shouted excitedly. He began to walk out the door. "Remember, I know you like Ally. But she will be mine one day." He pointed two fingers at his eyes, then at mine. Then he grinned and walked out the door.

"Cute kid," I muttered, shaking my head. I actually did think it was pretty adorable that Nelson has a crush on Ally. But what was that about me liking her? I mean, I do like Ally, but how did he know that?

I haven't told anyone about the secret feelings that I have for my best friend. But between you and I, Ally means the world to me. I think that she is the most beautiful, talented, quirky, adorable girl to walk this planet. But I would never admit that aloud - I value my friendship with her too much to ever jeopardize it, unless she felt the same way.

I continued my search for Ally, ducking out of the music store. I made my way to Trish's newest job, at Planet Scan It - a copy store. "Hey, Trish," I called, making my way over to the short Latina who was not working - as usual.

"Hey, Austin," she said, making her way over to me, grateful for a distraction from what she found to be tedious labor. "Looking for Ally?"

"Uh, no," I said, nervously, my voice going high. "Why would I be looking for Ally? It's not like I came in here to ask you about her or anything. I just wanted to see how my buddy Trish is."

She shot me a suspicious glance, then shrugged her shoulders. "It just seems like you were looking for her," she said, rolling her eyes. "You had your 'I-need-to-talk-to-someone' face on, and you usually only use that for Ally - since Dez and I aren't the best listeners."

I relaxed, glad that she didn't know about me liking Ally. If Trish knew, she would immediately tell Dez, who wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Ally. "Okay, yeah," I said, calmed down. What was all that about, anyway? I don't get nervous. "I was looking for Ally. Have you seen her?"

"Nope," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you just text her? It seems like that is all you two do when your not with each other."

I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. Best friends can text each other a lot, can they not? "My phone is dead," I said, pointing to the empty battery sign on my screen. "Can you call her real quick?"

Trish nodded, reluctantly, and whipped out her cellphone. "Hey, Ally," she said into the phone. "Blondie is looking for you. Where are you at?" She nodded as Ally talked, then hung up the phone. "She's in theater nine at the cinema," Trish said, nodding her head towards the door.

I thanked her and rushed over to mall's movie theater, making my way into theater nine. The movie that was playing was boring, and there were only three people in the seats. "Austin," I heard somebody whisper my name. I whipped my head around and saw Ally sitting in the top row of seats, beckoning me towards her. I ran up the stairs and slid into the seat next to her, purposefully touching her knee with mine and dangling my hand so our fingers were barely brushing each other's.

"Hey, Als," I said, grinning at her. She beamed back, and turned to me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nelson and I were playing hide and seek," Ally explained. "I had to go somewhere he wouldn't find me. The kid is adorable, but he is so clingy."

"He just has a crush on you," I chuckled, bumping her with my elbow. Ally groaned next to me. "He even told me to 'step off his woman'."

Ally began cracking up next to me. "No he did not," she said between laughs. "Are you serious?" I nodded, sending her into another fit of giggles. "Well, I guess it is pretty cute. Especially since he got jealous."

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Yeah, that's it," I said, slightly sarcastically. "Why would he be jealous of me?" Ally looked a little hurt, so I quickly explained myself. "I mean, what would make him jealous of me? It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Yeah, but we're best friends," Ally said, shrugging and smiling. "You're the closest guy in my life, and he is probably jealous of you. You better watch out before Nelson kicks your butt."

I chuckled at her teasing. "Right," I said, stretching out the word. "I'm so scared that an eight-year old, even shorter than _you,_ is going to beat me up."

"Hey," Ally complained. "I am not that short. You're just really tall." She stood up in an attempt to prove something. I motioned for her to take her high-heeled boots off, and she sighed, reluctantly. Then I stood up, and grinned from where I was, towering eight inches over her.

"How's the weather down there?" I joked, crossing my eyes. Ally rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

Then we stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other. We began to lean towards each other, and I didn't even realize I was doing it - it was like a magnetic attraction. When our faces were only a few inches apart, the lights flicked on in the theater, making us jump apart, blushing._ Did Ally and I just almost kiss?_ We hadn't even noticed that the movie ended. I looked over at Ally, who was biting her lip nervously. She looked so cute. I tried to shake the thought from my head, and relaxed when Ally finally spoke up. "So, Trish said you were looking for me to tell me something," Ally said.

I blinked, thinking about it, then snapped my fingers. "Oh, right," I shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind me out of the theater. As we walked to the Sonic Boom, I felt my hand slide lower and lower, until Ally and I were eventually full-on holding hands. Ally blushed and pulled away, me doing the same. "Come on, I need to show you something," I called, sprinting up the stairs to the practice room.

She followed behind me, and I ran over to find what I wanted to show her. "Okay, so I was at Publix earlier today, and I saw this magazine," I said, holding up a copy of Popstar! magazine. Ally gave me a look, wondering why I was looking at that magazine. "I wanted to see who the celebrity of the month was," I said, defending myself. "Anyway, look."

I opened up to the poster section, pointing at one of me. It was at one of my concerts, and it was a foldable one that girls could take out of the magazine and pin to their wall. "Uhm, Austin," Ally said, giggling. She flipped the poster over and pointed at the picture on the back. "Justin Bieber is on the other side. I think you might be smiling at a wall in a lot of rooms." I sighed, knowing she was right. It wasn't that I am not good, it's just that Justin Bieber has been a Hollywood Hearththrob for years now. I am still a fresh face to the music billboards.

"But," Ally said, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be there soon. Plus, I know of at least one room that will have Justin Bieber facing the wall." She folded up the poster and grinned, setting it with her stuff. "I like the other side of that poster much better."

"Thanks, Als," I said, wrapping her in a hug. My best friend truly is the best.

**(A/N - okay, so this story is going to be a lot of interconnected one-shots in a way. I didn't mean for it to be like that, but they just kind of lead to each other. Please review! Tell me anything you want to happen! And check out my other story, Accidentally in Love! Thanks!)**


	2. Silliness and Songwriting

**(A/N - okay, so I think I have found a way to connect all the chapters after all. They may jump a bit after this, but we'll see how the results are. Tell me what you guys think! Review review review!)**

One day, Ally and I were sitting at the piano on the bottom floor of the Sonic Boom, writing a song. We would normally be up in the practice room, but - let's just say there was an incident a few days ago with Ally's bird, Owen, and a popcorn machine. The room is overflowing with popcorn, and Dez insists that he has to _eat_ it, instead of letting us clean it up.

So for today, we were sitting in the store, laughing and singing, just having a good time. "Okay, Als," I said, cracking up. "We either need to get serious, or we need to write a crazy, wild song with all these laughs."

I knew that Ally prefered serious songs, since they had such deep meaning, so her response surprised me. "Okay," she giggled. "Let's write a crazy song. Just whatever you're feeling, sing it. We'll write down the best ones, and then try to make a song out of it."

I agreed, and we started singing out random, goofy strings of thought in odd voices. After a half hour, this is what we have.

_Sitting at the piano, _  
_nodding my head _  
_I really wish I had some pancakes _  
_I need a crayon, so I can color _  
_Hurry up before my toe breaks_

_See that corner of the wall, _  
_Take of, rocket, three, two, one _  
_I am the captain _  
_Row your boat _  
_Stomping in puddles of rainbows and unicorns _**(1)**

We were both cracking up. "Okay, I think we can both agree that this was the worst song we have ever written," I said, clutching my sides. "This is even worse than my 'Can't Write a Song' song. But it is still better than the Ladybug Song."

Ally nodded, giggling and wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. "You're right," she said. "But this wasn't meant to be a real song, it was just to be silly. I told you that I can be fun."

I shook my head, still laughing. "Prove it," I said, picking her up and draping her over my shoulder. I began running around the store, waiting for Ally's reaction. She was laughing hard, the sound that I most enjoyed hearing, and didn't ask me once to put her down, like she normally would. Finally, I set her down onto a sitting position on top of the counter.

I grabbed a coloring book, and handed her a crayon. When she started to color, I placed my hand over hers, jerking her hand around gently, causing the page to be a mess of scribbles. Again, she cracked up.

"Wow, Als," I said, grinning at her. "I must be rubbing off on you, since you really have gotten fun. Not that you weren't fun before, it's just that you're letting loose now-" I began stammering the last part, hoping I hadn't offended her.

"Austin, it's fine," she said, grinning back at me. I relaxed and began scribbling all over a coloring page in blue crayon. "You're right, though. And I have taught you to be more serious. You have only broken three things in the store in the past two weeks."

I stuck my tongue out at her in retaliation against her teasing, and she did the same. Then, we heard someone clear their throat from the entrance of Sonic Boom.  
We looked up to see Nelson standing there, dressed in a small tuxedo, and carrying a single red rose between his teeth. "Hey, babe," he said, spinning around and winking at Ally, clicking his tongue in an attempt at being a stud. "I'm here for my trumpet lesson."

"Babe?" Ally asked, raising her eyebrows and holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Well, _babe_, I hate to break it to you, but you don't have a trumpet lesson today. You have a _piano_ lesson _tomorrow_."

"Aw, narts," Nelson said, letting his shoulders droop. "I wanted to spend time with you today, Ally."

"Sorry, Nelson," she said, frowning. "I wish I could, but I'm really busy today. Rain check? Or maybe, you can go have a play date with... someone your age."

I held my laughter in at watching Ally carefully break this young boy's heart. Nelson's crush on her really was cute, and harmless. "Is it because of pretty boy?" Nelson asked, jerking a thumb in my direction. Then he turned to me. "I told you, hands off my woman."

"Woah," Ally said, putting her hands up. "This doesn't have to do with Austin. And I am nobody's woman. How about you have Austin take you to the food court and find a nice girl your age to be friends with? After all, Austin is pretty smooth with the ladies."

Ally winked at me and shot me a pleading glance. I nodded my head. "Come on, Nelson," I said, pointing to the door. "Let's go meet cute girls." I heard Ally giggling behind us as we left, her laughter jingling like small bells. "Oh, there's a cute girl," I said to Nelson, pointing at a young girl around his age. She reminded me a bit of Ally, with her curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Her dress was even covered in music notes.

Nelson looked at her, judging what he should do. Finally he nodded. "Thanks, Austin," he said, giving me a high-five. "Oh, and treat Ally well, okay? If I can't have her, you should. She talks about you a lot."

I chuckled at the words the eight year-old just said as he ran off to the young girl. In an instant, they were both smiling, holding hands. I watched a bit longer, then walked back to the Sonic Boom, wishing life was still that easy. If only I could reach out and grab Ally's hand, kissing her, and having it be no big deal. If only the biggest drama was that still that someone stole my juice box - _actually_, that is still major drama when it comes to me and Dez.

I walked back into the music store, and grinned, listening to Ally sing. When she finally noticed me, she just smiled, no longer freaking out at me listening to her, like she had done before we were best friends.

I walked over to her, and on an impulse reached out and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. Her small, cold hand felt perfect in my large, warm one. "What are you doing?" she asked, a mix of confusion and happiness crossing her face.

"Just remembering what it was like to be in second grade," I said, shrugging. "Remember when you could just walk up to another person, take their hand, kiss them on the cheek, and say you love them? You could always count on a 'relationship' lasting a few days, then ending over something as simple as a broken crayon. I wish life was still that simple."

Ally nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah," she said. "Or when boys would pick on girls, by tripping them, or sticking gum in their hair, or calling them names... My dad always told me it was because the boy liked me."

I chuckled, tightening my grip on her hand. "He was probably right," I said. "Boys always picked on girls they liked. It's called 'pulling her pigtails'." I reached out and gave her hair a gentle tug, hoping she would catch my subtle hint.

Instead, she just rolled her eyes and laughed. We stood up and went to open the store back up, her break being over. She glanced down at her joint hands, and smiled awkwardly. "Um," she stuttered.

I quickly let go of her hand, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck. "Right," I said, quickly, wanting to change the subject. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said, excited to drop the topic as well. "As long as Trish and Dez don't bicker the entire film."

"Actually," I stammered, nervous. Why did I always do this around her? I don't get nervous in front of girls. But Ally was a completely different story. "I meant just you and me - uh, if you want to - you know, as best friends."

I felt a ramble coming on, which was out of character for me. In fact, it was totally an Ally-thing to do. Maybe she was rubbing off on me more than I thought. "That sounds great," she grinned, wrapping me into a hug. "See you tomorrow."

With that, I went home to eat dinner with my family. I couldn't get Ally out of my head, again. She made me do the craziest things, and I know I like her in way more than a best friend way. She was truly special, and I know that I want her to be in my life for a long time.

"Austin," my brother, Rocky, shouted. "You have been spacing out, bro. I asked you like, six times to pass the potatoes."

I shook my head and apologized, handing him the bowl. "I know that look," my sister, Rydel said in a sing-song voice. "Austin likes a girl."

I rolled my eyes, wishing my siblings weren't so observant. "Must be Ally," Riker commented. "No _'best friends_' are as close as they are."

My mother and father shot me expecting glances, waiting for me to comment. "_So_, I like someone," I said, trying to seem nonchalant as I shrugged my shoulders. "And _so_, maybe it is Ally. But we really are just best friends, so let's drop it."

Thankfully, my family strayed away from the topic for the rest of dinner. Out of all the people I could tell, my family knows that I like Ally. They're even more of blabber-mouths than Trish and Dez. I love them all, but I can already see my mom commenting on 'how cute' Ally and I are, the next time she comes over. I just really hope that I can find a way to let Ally know how I feel about her before that ever happens, without making it awkward. Aw, narts. **(2)**

**(A/N - so what do you think? Did you like it? Then review! Did you hate it? Then review! Do you have suggestions, or something you want to see in a future chapter? Then review!)**

**(1) - Okay, so these are obviously horrible. I tried to write really bad lyrics, things that they might just randomly spew out. Look for a song similar to this, in a future chapter, revamped by Ally.**

**(2) - How can you not think that Nelson is the cutest boy on the show? (Besides Austin, of course.) I love his catch phrase, and could totally imagine Austin saying it in a situation like that.**


	3. Dreams and Dates?

__**(A/N - hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is this one. Read it, review it, PM me, yeah, you get it - just do it! :D okay, here's the chapter.)**

_...I watched as Ally walked off, leaving my life forever. I had finally told her how I felt about her, and she looked completely disgusted by the mere thought of dating me. "You and me dating?" she asked, cackling a very un-Ally laugh. "Yeah, right. We're not even best friends, honestly - I just use your pretty face to get my songs heard."_

_With that, she left, and me with a broken heart. I just lost my crush, songwriter, and best friend. Was she really any of those things?_

I jolted awake in bed, sweating. That was such a crazy dream. Ally would never say or do stuff like that. I grabbed my iPhone off of my bedside table and called her. "Hey, Als," I said casually into the receiver.

"What do you want, Austin?" Ally groaned. I heard a soft _thump,_ and I knew that she had just thrown a pillow over top of her head, as she had many times before when I tried to wake her. "It's four in the morning."

I was a morning person, and Ally was not. It is as simple as that. "I just needed to hear you," I said honestly. I heard no reaction from Ally on the other end, meaning she either wanted me to continue, or had fallen asleep. "I had a really bad dream, and I needed to hear you, Als."

Her tone softened a bit. "When you say bad, what do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking. I immediately cursed myself for frightening her.

"Not too bad," I replied, not wanting to freak her out any more. To be honest, it was one of the worst dreams I have ever had. Ally leaving me is a big fear of mine, even greater than my fear of umbrellas.

"Then, can we talk about this later today?" Ally asked, yawning. Suddenly, I felt bad for waking her up so early - but I really needed to hear her. "You know I love you, but it's way too early right now. Go back to bed."

"Okay, goodnight, Als," I whispered, hearing a click and a buzz tone shortly after, meaning she had hung up. The words, 'You know I love you' rang throughout my head, having a far greater impact on me than I would have wished for. Surely she only meant a friend-love.

I tried to go back to sleep, but failed miserably, still afraid that Ally would one day leave my life. I dragged my sleepy self out of bed at eight and drudged over to the Sonic Boom in search of Ally. "Hi, Ally," I called out, smiling weakly at her.

"Oh, Austin," she said, rushing over to me. "You look so terrible. Did you not sleep?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on, go take a nap in the practice room." She took my hand and pulled me up the stairs to small room. We made our way through what little popcorn was left on the floor, and Ally pushed me over onto the couch.

She sat on the edge of the couch, my head in her lap as she tried to help me fall asleep. She began humming a piano piece, Bella's lullaby. I felt her small fingers stroke through my hair as I fell in and out of varying stages of consciousness.

When I woke up, I felt ten-thousand times better. Ally was no longer in the room, but a note was left near the couch. I read it aloud, "_Hey, Sleepyhead. You got to sleep well, but I had to go back down to work at Sonic Boom. You mentioned something about talking to me about your dream, but we can talk about it before the movie tonight. Sweet dreams! Love, Ally_". I grinned at the note, sticking it into my pocket carefully. I checked the time then made my way down the stairs to where Ally was standing behind the counter. She hadn't heard me, so I snuck up behind her, taking advantage of her jumpiness. I leaned over her shoulder, watching as she wrote quickly in her journal. I caught my name a few times, before she closed her book. What was she writing? When she turned around, her eyes widened and she screamed.

"Austin," she exclaimed, suddenly beating me with her book. "What are you doing? Don't sneak up on me like that."

She kept beating me with her book, and I allowed it, knowing that I had scared her. "Als," I whined, pretending it hurt. "Ouch. You're hurting me."

I cringed each time her book made contact with me. "Really?" she asked, her eyes getting wide. She stopped hitting me and started to apologize.

"Nope," I said, breaking character. "I was just teasing."

"Austin," she groaned, smacking me with her book once more. "I thought that I was seriously hurting you! Don't do that to me."

"Sorry," I said, putting on my best puppy dog face. "Will you forgive me?" She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay, so about that dream that you were talking about," Ally said, making me remember. "What happened?"

I found myself cringing at the memory of Ally leaving me. "Well," I said. "I had this dream that we were talking, and that you weren't your normal self. And you said stuff like, 'we aren't even best friends' and 'I just use you to get my songs heard'. Then you left and never came back." I left out the part about me telling her my feelings for her - she didn't need to know that yet.

I looked up to see Ally, her face full of hurt. "You really think I would say all that, Austin?" she asked, her voice quivering. "I thought you knew me better than that. I really - uh - you're my best friend." **(1)**

"That's why I was so scared, Als," I said, running over to where she was. I rubbed her arm comfortingly and looked down at her, smiling. "You were so un-Ally in that dream. I was terrified that you would leave me. That's my biggest fear, you know."

Ally looked up at me, a hint of a smile in her eyes. "I thought your biggest fear was umbrellas," she said, giggling. "And you know that you're my best friend. I am never going to leave you, and I hope you don't leave me."

"Never," I whispered, wrapping her in a big hug. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and we stood like that for a while. "Okay, well this is getting a little down-mooded. Let's go see a movie."

Ally nodded her head excitedly, and we locked up the Sonic Boom, heading for the theater. We got two tickets for 'What to Expect when You're Expecting'. Ally pulled out her wallet to purchase her own ticket, but I placed my hand over hers, slipping the ticketer enough money for both of us.

"Why did you do that?" Ally asked, as we walked inside the theater. "I appreciate it, of course, but I could have payed for myself."

"My parents raised me with manners," I said, shrugging. "They taught me to always pay for a girl on a date." I also ordered a large popcorn, and a large drink. I stuck two straws into the one drink, and winked at Ally flirtatiously.

She rolled her eyes, but blushed anyway. Then she raised her eyebrows. "Date?" she asked. "Is this a date?"

"Well, I meant they taught me to always pay for a girl," I said, trying to cover up my previous comment by shrugging.

"Oh," Ally said. Was that a hint of disappointment on her face? Did she want this to be a date? I tried to shake the thought from my head as we began walking to the theater. "Look there's Nelson and his friend."

I followed Ally's gaze, and saw that Nelson was there with the girl I pointed out yesterday, going to see the Lorax. I smiled, glad he had met someone his own age. "Aw, that's cute," I said, grinning. "At least his crush on you has faded."

"Good, because I like someone and didn't want Nelson to try to beat them up or anything," Ally mumbled, giggling. Then she blushed when she realized she admitted she liked someone. I didn't bug her about it, knowing she wouldn't tell me anyway. Ally is very secretive about her crushes, even if it's just telling her best friends.

We walked into the theater, ready to laugh. We sipped the double-straw drink the entire time. And you know that cheesy moment when two people reach for the popcorn? Well, that happened to us.

We were both absentmindedly reaching for popcorn while laughing, and our fingers brushed by each other in the bucket. We let them linger for a bit before turning to each other, laughing nervously. We both took our hands out, and I began rubbing my neck, as I often did when nervous.

I really don't understand why I always let Ally get under my skin like this. I have never really_ liked_ a girl before, I just flirt. But I know that I like Ally, which is why I am having such trouble expressing my feelings - and because she is my best friend. Unlike before, I keep getting nervous around her when flirty or intimate contact is made, hoping that I can refrain from just leaning over and kissing her.

Eventually, we were both cracking up at the movie again, and I did the arm thing. You know, when you pretend you're stretching, but you really put your arm around the girl's shoulders? I know for a fact that Ally _hates_ that move, as she had told me after her first -_ and only, thank goodness_ - movie with Dallas. She said it was cheesy and that she had leaned away when he did it. But I was surprised when instead of leaning away, Ally leaned into me more, still laughing at the screen.

I grinned and sat like that the rest of the movie, enjoying my _kind-of-but-not-really date_** (2)** with my best friend.

**(A/N - Okay, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It was kind of a filler between this one and the next one. What did you think?)**

**(1) Woah, what was Ally going to say? She really what? (; I guess you guys will have to find out later. **

**(2) What do you think? Was this an unofficial date? ;D**

**Okay... review! Go, go now!**


	4. Accidents and Awards

**(A/N - Here's another chapter! Thank you to reviewers!)**

"Austin, you are _so_ dead," my best friend, Ally, said through gritted teeth. I'm not going to lie, she may be tiny, but she can be _really_ scary when angry. She took a step towards me, and I took one back. This pattern continued until I found myself flattened against a wall, Ally a mere inches from me, glaring.

"I'm sorry, Als," I said, giving her a weak smile. "I know that I shouldn't have, but I just wanted to take a look at the new song."

"Then why didn't you take a copy of the lyrics that we keep on the recording table?" Ally shouted, throwing her hands up. "We have been partners for months now, you know that is where we keep them. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to not touch my book."

She gestured wildly with her arms, and I would have laughed if I didn't feel so awful right now. "Als, what is the big deal?" I asked, wording my question carefully, as if I was stepping through a minefield. "We're best friends - you practically voice half your thoughts to me."

"Well maybe I don't want you to see the _other_ half, Austin," she shouted. I know that my face twisted into one of hurt. Did she not trust me enough to know what she wrote in there? Her expression and tone softened a little bit. "It's private."

I nodded, understanding. About ten minutes earlier, I had flipped open Ally's journal that was lying on top of the piano. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was killing me not knowing what was so secretive. Not even a minute later, Ally burst through the door, eyes widening as she snatched her book from my hands - I hadn't even gotten to read anything yet. After that, she chased me around the store, beating me in the arms and head with her leather book, shouting at me in frustration - and now, here we are.

"I know, I'm sorry, Ally," I said, putting my arms out in a surrender hug. "Will you please forgive me."

She rolled her eyes and exhaled softly, stepping into my arms and allowing me to wrap her in an enormous embrace. "Yeah, I guess," she mumbled, nodding her head into my chest. I grinned at her, and we stood like that until the door of the Sonic Boom burst open, with Trish and Dez running in.

"Austin," Trish exclaimed, running towards me with a letter in her hands. "You got a note from the Miami Music Awards." She handed it to me, and I looked the envelope over.

"Hurry up and open it," Dez shouted, bouncing up and down.

I ripped the seal open, carefully sliding the paper out. I quickly scanned the letter. "It says that I have been invited to the music awards next tomorrow," I exclaimed, excitedly. It's kind of short-notice, but who cares. "I was nominated for Best Up and Coming Musician? How did I not know about this?"

Trish bit her lip nervously. "Oh yeah," she said. "You got a letter about it a month ago. I guess I forgot to mention it."

"It's fine," I said, rolling my eyes at Trish's irresponsibility. But she was my manager, and it was the one job that she was good at. "Anyway, they sent me two tickets."

"_Only two_?" Ally asked nervously. "Who are you going to take? You can always take Nelson again, I guess."

I looked over to Trish, who shrugged her shoulders. Then I looked to Dez, who gave me a thumbs-up. "I'm taking you," I said to Ally, whose eyes widened in happiness. Dez and Trish nodded their heads, letting me know that I made the right decision.

"Yay," Ally shouted excitedly. "Oh man, I need a dress. I need shoes. What am I going to do?"

"Als, you would look great even if you showed up in sweats and a ponytail," I said, shaking my head. She grinned and blushed a bit.

"Come on, Ally," Trish said, grabbing her arm. "Let's go shopping." Before they left, Trish turned to me and dropped her voice. "I'll tell you what color the dress is later - buy a matching tie."

Then they walked out, leaving me blushing at what Trish had just said. Trish is very observant, and could probably tell that I like Ally, but that doesn't mean that I'll admit it.

The next evening, I strolled into Sonic Boom, wearing a pair of dress jeans, a button down shirt, a blue tie, and a black jacket, unbuttoned. I stood near the counter, waiting for Ally to come down from the practice room. Trish appeared at the top of the stairs, making a grand gesture. "Here she is, the lovely Miss Ally Dawson," she exclaimed.

A few seconds later, Ally appeared in the doorway, and I think my jaw literally hit the floor, along with my eyes bugging out. She giggled at me, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from her and she descended the stairs. She looked stunning in a blue dress, and she had her curly hair pulled to one side in a low-ponytail.

I was too busy staring to even realize that she was right in front of me. "Austin?" she asked, waving a hand in my face.

I quickly closed my mouth and shook my head, trying to get out of the trance she just put me in. "You look amazing," I said, taking her hand. "Are you about ready to go?"

She nodded her head. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she giggled, blushing. "Aw, we match. Here let me just fix your tie." She quickly straightened out my tie, but left her hands lingering at my chest a few seconds later. "Uh, ready," she stammered out, shaking her head. I offered her my arm, and we walked out, completely forgetting to say goodbye to Trish.

We made our way to the Miami Music Awards, walking down the carpet where the stars were entering - _woah, I'm a star!_ Anyway, as we walked down the carpet, people were shouting for us, and I noticed that Ally kept her head ducked most of the time, shy of all the people. I gave her hand a squeeze, and she smiled up at me. When we got to the entrance, an interviewer name Katie McLeen, and camera crew were standing there, motioning us over to her.

"We're here with internet and rising sensation, Austin Moon," she said, grinning into the camera. "His songwriter, Ally Dawson is here also."

Ally gave the camera a small wave, before ducking her head back into my arm. "Als is a little camera shy," I explained, chuckling. "But we're super glad to be here, and I wish the best of luck to everyone."

With that, we were ushered inside to our seats. A lot of the awards were expected, but a few underdogs showed up as winners. Towards the end, it was time for the award that I was nominated for. Ally squeezed my hand. "Best Up and Coming Musician," the announcer said. "Goes to... Austin Moon."

I jumped out of my seat excitedly, not expecting that at all. I was up against some tough competition. Ally squealed and hugged me tightly, before I walked up to the stage to accept my award. "Thank you, I really wasn't expecting this," I said truthfully into the microphone. Everyone cheered, and I continued. "I want to thank my fans, my family, and my friends. But most of all, I want to thank my songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson. Without her by my side every step of the way, I wouldn't have a career or such a great friend right now. You're the best, Als."

After the applause died down, I took my award and made my way back to my seat, where Ally was still grinning. We sat through the rest of the awards, still brimming with excitement. It was the perfect way to end a perfect evening, with the perfect person.

**(A/N - so, what did you think? It wasn't quite as fluffy as I meant to make it, but whatever. In the next chapter, look for the revamped version of Ally's song from Chapter 2. Also, keep an eye out for more slip-ups between Austin and Ally. Review, review and oh yeah - Review! Thanks!)**


	5. Songs and Subtleties

**(A/N - okay, so I don't really like this chapter, but it was kind of a follow up on the Music Awards, and I wanted to get it on here. Also, I was cramming to get a second chapter in today. Sorry if it isn't good. (: Got any suggestions? Leave a review or PM me.)**

I was sitting on the counter of the Sonic Boom, swinging my legs. Ally was frantically writing in her journal beside me. I peeked over her shoulder, - with her permission, of course, since we don't want a repeat of last time - and saw that it was a song. Actually, it was the edited version of the song that we wrote for fun a bit ago, when we were in crazy moods. "This is good so far, Als," I smiled. "Sing it to me." She just nodded her head and smiled, then began singing out in her beautiful voice.

_I can't fight this feeling,  
__The one I get around you  
Words can't express my thoughts,  
__So I guess I'll write a song or two.  
__Sitting here, nodding my head  
Singing to the music that plays  
Shouting out, whatever comes to mind,  
__And it seems to be you these days_

_Your antics make me laugh,  
Your smile makes me melt,  
__And now I get this feeling,  
__That I have never ever felt,  
Before you came into my life,  
__I didn't know what fun was,  
__But now I see, because of you, I  
Am me_

_You take charge like you mean it,_  
_The captain upon his boat  
If we're the prince and princess,_  
_Where's the castle? Where's the moat?_  
_Our love is like a rocket ship,_  
_Take off, three, two one,_  
_And honestly, my idea of good  
Is a day with you in the sun_

_Your antics make me laugh,  
Your smile makes me melt,_  
_And now I get this feeling,_  
_That I have never ever felt,  
Before you came into my life,_  
_I didn't know what fun was,_  
_But now I see, because of you, I  
Am me_

_Eating pancakes,_  
_Sharing smiles,_  
_Passing crayons,_  
_Two different styles,  
Are combined into one  
The team of fun_

_Your antics make me laugh,  
Your smile makes me melt,_  
_And now I get this feeling,_  
_That I have never ever felt,  
Before you came into my life,_  
_I didn't know what fun was,_  
_But now I see, because of you,  
I Am me _**(1)**

It wasn't our best song, but it was definitely an improvement from the silliness that we were engages in the other day. "I know it isn't our best," Ally said, practically vocalizing our thoughts. "But I really had fun with our silly song the other day, and wanted to turn it into something."

"So, it's an 'us' song?" I asked. She nodded her head, grinning. Ally and I wrote a lot of different types of songs together. There was the ones that I perform. Then there was the ones that Ally wrote for herself. We also wrote some songs just for the heck of it, which often ended up silly. And then there were 'us' songs, which were just things we sang together, for our ears only.

I beamed back at her, just as Trish entered the store. She cleared her throat, obviously trying to get our attention. "Oh, hey guys," she said in a slightly bitter tone. What was going on? "When were you two going to tell me you were dating?"

"When we start dating," Ally said, confused. She blushed and quickly covered up her previous comment. "I mean, uh - we would tell you if we started dating."

"Yeah," I said, slowly. "What are you talking about, anyway, Trish?" She slapped the latest issue of Popstar! magazine on the counter. A picture of Ally and I was plastered on the front, reading, _'Austin&Ally: The Dynamic Duo_'. "Okay," I said, still confused. "I mean, it's great that we're on the cover of a magazine, but I don't understand why you are talking about dating."

Trish flipped to a certain page, the follow up article of the cover photo. She finally found it, then jabbed a finger at it. "This is why," she said, still steaming.

Ally and I looked down to see the page covered in photos of us from the Miami Music Awards the other night. One with my arm around her shoulders, one of us hugging, one of us talking, and one of when Ally squeezed my hand, with both of us grinning at each other. I read a section of the article. '_Could they be the next celebrity couple? Sixteen year-old Austin Moon is taking the music world by storm with his partner, Ally Dawson, through their fun, catchy songs. The two claim to be best friends, but we sense something else might be going on. This dynamic duo is just too cute for words, and we hope to see some official relationship in the near future. What do you think about these potential love birds?'_

I looked up to see Ally staring at me, eyes wide. "Couple? Relationship? Love birds?" she asked, her voice squeaking. "What is this about? We are just friends - best friends."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. "The world needs a bigger hit than best friends, I guess," I said. Ally shot me a look, and I raised my hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not saying it's okay that they published this. I'm just saying that they needed a better angle on our story."

"What are we going to do?" Ally groaned. "People are going to make a huge deal out of this, and I am going to have crazy Austin Moon fangirls wanting to attack me."

"I'll make sure nobody ever hurts you," I whisper, a little huskily. Then I froze. "We can make a video to post on the website about how we're not dating, and that this is just some more celebrity gossip," I said quickly.

Ally nodded her head. "Okay," she said, sounding a little sad. I tilted her chin up, so she was looking at me, and asked her what was wrong. "I just wish it was more than celebrity gossip." What did that even mean? Her eyes widened and I saw her blush a little. "I mean, uh - I just wish that, um, that the press didn't make such a big deal about celebrity gossip. Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Hello, still in the room," Trish said, rolling her eyes. We both shot her nervous smiles. "So you're not dating?" We shook our heads. "Okay, because if you were and didn't tell me, I would put both of you in the fryers at Pirate Frank's."

With that, she skipped off to her new job at who knows where. I turned back to Ally. "So," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Want to make that video now?" She nodded her head, and we got to work.

An hour later, we were watching the video that we posted to our website, about us not dating, and just being best friends. But even I had to admit, by watching Ally and I from someone else's point of view, I could understand the misconception of romance between us.

Don't get me wrong, you all know that I really like Ally, but the feelings just aren't mutual. Are they?

Ally and I high-fived, then hugged, proud of our work. "Woohoo, now everyone will know we're just best friends," Ally said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but frown a little bit, wishing we were more. She must have noticed, because she gave me a small poke in the rib cage, making me laugh.

I glared at her, before rubbing my hands together mischieviously. "You better run, Dawson," I said.

Her eyes widened, and she took off running, with me easily catching up to her. I grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her sides, loving the sound of her laugh. She spun around and tickled me back, knowing my worst spot - just above my belly button.

I laughed and shouted, trying desperately to get away from her. "Okay, you win," I shouted between laughs. She finally stopped, and we stood there, catching our breath. When we both calmed down, I realized how close we were, and wrapped my arms around Ally's waist instinctively. She grinned up at me and put her hands on my chest, still breathing heavily.

"So," she said shakily, still giggling a bit. "Want to go get some ice cream?" I nodded, removing my hands from her waist. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how Ally could be so smart, yet so unobservant. I always drop subtle hints, implying that I like her as more than a friend, like I just had, but she never seems to notice.

To be honest, I just enjoy spending time with her in general, no matter where it is, or whether it be as best friends or something more. We began walking off to the ice cream stand, talking and laughing.

It was days like this that I really understood how I felt about Ally. We could go from having an awkward moment one second, to a flirty one the next, and then on to a silly one. She is honestly the best friend that I could ever ask for. That's why I like her._ If only she knew..._

**A/N - yeah, I know it wasn't great. But I rushed it, and it was an in between kind of chapter, Sooo... review anyway! (: Also, sorry to the people I keep torturing with only slight Auslly, but I want the feelings to slowly build, sooo... you're just gonna have to wait. (; **

**(1) - okay, I wrote this song. The lyrics are terrible, but I was trying to base it off the purposely horrible song from Chapter 2. (: **

**Review please!**


	6. Parks and Picnics

**(A/N - hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Where did all my reviewers go? I only got two on the last chapter! If you don't review, I won't know what to continue, or if I should even continue! So if you have a comment, please leave one!)**

I lazily strolled into Sonic Boom, seeing Ally doing a dance around the counter, bubbling with excitement. I tried to contain my laughter, as I watched her happy display. And I knew exactly why she was so happy - today is her sixteenth birthday. She spun around and saw me standing there, jumping off the ground and shouting. "Austin," she growled. "Don't scare me like that." Then her scowl turned back into one of excitement.

"Hey, Ally," I said lazily as I went over and plopped onto the counter. I could see her frown, and I turned my head in the opposite direction so she wouldn't see my grin.

"Do you know what today is, Austin?" Ally asked me expectantly. I shot her a funny look and scratched my head. I told her it was Tuesday, and she frowned at me again. "Do you know why today is a special Tuesday?"

I pretended to think about it, then shook my head, trying really hard to keep up my act. "Nope," I sighed. "Oh, wait - I got it." She looked up, a huge smile on her face. "It's Taco Tuesday at Del Taco." Her face fell again, and I wanted to reach out and hug her. I felt bad making her upset, but this was part of my plan to make Ally's birthday the best ever.

First, I had to act like I didn't know today was her special day. Trust me, that is very hard for me to do. Then, I am going to go finish setting up the picnic I have set out for us, and have her close up the music store early. Then I will blindfold her, take her to the surprise, give her a present, and hopefully everything will fall into place. Maybe today is the day that I will finally admit my feelings to Ally. "Oh," Ally said. "Right." Like I said, I really had the urge to just reach out and wrap her in a huge hug right now, but I had to keep my act up. "I'll see you later, I guess."

I nodded my head and gave her a small wave before heading out the door. Step one, complete - I just hope Ally isn't too upset. I began strolling around the mall, before I felt a hand smack me in the back of the head. I grabbed the spot where I was struck and whirled around to see a very angry Trish looking at me.

"What was that for?" I whined, rubbing my head. She smacked me in the arm now, and I sighed.

Trish, although tiny, was extremely abusive, and could pack a punch. "I can't believe you," she shouted. "How did you forget Ally's birthday. Ally, your best friend? You hurt her feelings, Austin."

I quickly glanced around, making sure nobody was in ear shot, then dropped my voice low, just in case. "I didn't forget," I whispered. "I actually have a huge surprise for her later today, and I wanted her to think I forgot, so she would be extra surprised." Trish gave me an expectant look, waiting for me to continue. "Okay, I have a romantic picnic in the park set up, and I'm going to sing her a song, give her a gift, and see where it goes from there."

Trish grinned, her anger fading away. "Aww," she said, sighing happily. "That's so cute. I'm sorry I slapped you, then. Carry on with your adorableness, I know Ally will love it. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't crushed my best friend's feelings."

"I hope I never do that," I said, seriously. "She's my best friend too, and I hated seeing her face when she thought that I forgot. I'm going to go ask Ally to close up the store early now."

Trish nodded, and I made my way back to Sonic Boom. "Hey, Als," I called. She looked up at me with a glum expression, making my heart hurt a bit. "Can you close up the store early today? I want to spend some time with you."

"I don't know, Austin," she sighed. "I don't think I can close up with all these customers."

I gave her a look, then gestured at the empty store. "Are they invisible, or-?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

Ally gave me a small smile, and finally nodded. "Okay, fine," she said, flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', and locking the door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Then, I wrapped a blue bandana around her eyes as a blindfold. "Austin, what are you doing?" she asked.

I steered her towards the park, keeping my hands on her shoulders. "You'll see," I teased, leading her to the picnic. When we got there, I slowly took the blindfold off, and grinned when she gasped. Before us, in a private, grassy area, was a blue and white checkered blanket. On top of that was a picnic basket, a huge poster-card that read 'Happy Birthay, Als!' and my guitar.

She spun around and had a huge smile on her face. "So, you didn't forget?" she asked, happiness evident in all her features.

"How could I forget, Als?" I asked, grinning down at her. "I just wanted to surprise you. You know I would never forget your special day."

She just nodded happily. "I know," she whispered. "And you definitely surprised me." We sat down and ate the meal that I had prepared - with my mother's help. I brought hummus sandwiches, pasta salad, crackers and cheese, watermelon, and peanut butter cookies for dessert. Oh, and of course I brought a jar of pickles. Ally continued to gush the entire time about how amazing it was. When we finished, I pulled my guitar out and sang all the songs that we have ever written together, as well as Happy Birthday - with an Austin Moon twist.

Ally grinned the entire time, swaying to the music. "Happy Birthday, Als," I said, grinning.

"Thanks, Austin," she smiled, coming over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her, and honestly wished that I could live in that moment forever. "This was the best birthday present ever."

"This isn't even your present," I said, chuckling. I reached into my pocket for the velvet jewelry box. I opened it up and Ally gasped, smiling wide. I want to be the only guy to ever make her smile like that. Inside the box was a tin silver necklace. On the end was a large, black music note, with an engravement that read, 'A&A, a Rocker and a Writer, Better Together. Love, Austin'. I spun her around and pushed her hair to the side so I could put the necklace on her.

I let my fingers linger near her neck much longer after I clasped the necklace, and I could feel the blush rising up to her face. Sure enough, when she turned back around, her cheeks were a bright pink. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested. I nodded, and we began walking around the park, in a comfortable silence.

At one point, Ally stumbled and fell. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Careful, Als," I smiled. We didn't drop hands the rest of the walk, and kept smiling at each other.

"You're the best friend in the entire would, Austin," she said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Thank you so much." I couldn't even be upset this time, that she referred to us as just friends, when I wanted to be something more. Merely being in her prescence makes me the happiest guy on the planet.

She surprised me when she leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks - _wait, I'm blushing?_ I put my free hand over the cheek, still feeling the kiss. Ally just giggled beside me, blushing as well. "Happy Birthday, Als," I whispered, still giddy from the fact that my best friend just kissed my cheek.

**(A/N - okay, so what did you think? Holding hands, a kiss on the cheek... Eep, Auslly is building! What do you want to happen in future chapters? Leave a review and lemme know!)**


	7. Bros and Busts

**(A/N - okay, guys, this is a short chapter. I felt like I hadn't written Dez into this story much, so he and Austin had a bit of a bro day. Review!)**

"Yo, Austin," I heard a voice call. I turned around to see my friend Dez walking over to me, a hamster on top of his head of red hair. "Wanna hang out today?"

I nodded my head, giving a questioning glance to the rodent on his head. "Sure, man," I said, doing our handshake. I feel like I haven't spent much time with Dez in the past few days. We aren't blowing each other off or anything, he is just gone a lot on small trips with his family. "What do you want to do? And why do you have a hamster on your head?"

He looked up and squealed, apparently not knowing about the small mammal. "Johnnie," he shouted, reaching up and scooping the hamster into his hands. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head and set the hamster in a cage that he somehow fit in his backpack. "How about we go to the arcade?"

I nodded my head, and we began walking towards the mall arcade. I waved at Ally through the door of Sonic Boom as we passed, but didn't stop, since this was guy time. She waved back with a smile and gave me an understanding look, knowing that Dez and I were having a bro day. "So, what's up with you and Ally?" Dez asked. I was surprised that Dez asked such a serious question. There was still perkiness in his tone, but he wasn't saying something odd or quirky for once.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Even though Dez was my best guy friend, I still haven't told him that I like Ally. "Als and I are best friends."

He gave me a look. "_Right_," he said in a disbelieving tone. "Just best friends that are totally, completely, and hopelessly in love."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I _kinda_ like Ally," I said. I heard Dez chuckle beside me. "Okay, I really _really_ like Ally." He nodded his head in understanding. "She's so amazing. Not only is she gorgeous, but she's also talented, funny, quirky, smart... I just wish she felt the same way."

"Who says she doesn't?" Dez asked, shrugging. I guess maybe she could share my feelings.

"I dunno," I said as we walked into the arcade. "But enough about girls. Today is a bro day... Just me and my bud."

He nodded his head and fist pumped. We played a ton of the arcade games, and spent the day like we used to, just the two of us guys. It was what we did before we met Ally and Trish. I was glad that we could combine the two now.

"I had a great time with you today, bro," I said, giving Dez a man hug. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Yeah, but I think my family is done with vacations for the rest of the summer," Dez said. "Team Austin will have all four of its members together again now."

I nodded as we walked out of the arcade. "Yeah," I said, as we walked into Sonic Boom. "Speaking of Team Austin."

Trish and Ally were standing at the counter, talking about something excitedly. As soon as we walked in, they stopped talking. "Hey, guys," Trish called, waving at us.

"Hey there, ladies," I said, walking behind the counter and putting my hand on Ally's arm. I feel like everytime I walk into a room with Ally, I have to be having some physical contact with her - I don't mean to do it, it's just like a magnetic attraction. She never seemed to mind, though. "Hey, Als," I whispered to her, winking.

She grinned up at me. "Hey," she said quietly. "How was guy's day?" I looked over to see Trish heading off to her new job, and Dez walking out shortly after.

"It was great," I said, putting my hand on the counter and leaning towards her a bit. "What were you and Trish talking about when we walked in?"

"Oh," Ally said, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "It was nothing." She began walking up to the practice room, and I followed her.

"Als," I said, a smile playing on my face. "You know you can tell me anything. What were you guys talking about."

She turned to me and gave me a shy smile. "If you must know," she sighed. "I was telling her all about what you did for my birthday." She bit her lip, and I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "It really was great, Aus - the best birthday ever."

"I'm glad," I said, taking a step towards her. I wrapped her in a hug, and when we pulled apart, I kept my hands on her waist, not caring about the slightly intimate contact. "A happy Ally is a happy Austin." She smiled and I saw a faint blush creep to her cheeks. "Als, you're blushing."

She rolled her eyes, and swatted my arm. "I am not," she said, defending herself. We both laughed a little bit, and then we were just standing there, in each other's arms.

"You look so beautiful," I whispered, not sure if I even said it. She smiled and we both started leaning in.

Our lips were only a few inches apart, when suddenly Trish burst through the door. "Hey, Ally, I need to -" she shouted, then stopped when she saw us. I groaned and backed up from Ally, with her doing the same. "Am I interrupting something?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and I saw Ally look down at the ground. "It's fine," Ally mumbled, shuffling her feet a bit. "What did you need?"

"I need to borrow your cell phone to call mine," she said, biting her lip. I could tell she felt bad, and I knew she wanted me and Ally to be more than friends. "I'm sorry."

I gave her a small smile, and Ally handed her cell phone to Trish. She quickly shuffled out the door, leaving Ally and I together again - but the mood was ruined. "Sorry about that," Ally mumbled.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's fine," I said, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She smiled and nodded her head. I quickly placed my lips to her cheek, in a way that could be seen as a friendly or romantic gesture. "Bye, Als," I whispered, heading out the door. Well, that was awkward.

Ally and I never have awkward moments, which makes me think about what it would be like if Ally and I dated. Would it ruin our friendship? Would we have an amazing relationship?

Ally and I had almost kissed - _again_. That had to mean that she felt _something_, right? I walked home with my hands buried deep in my pockets, all my thoughts caught up in my brunette best friend.

**(A/N - Okay, not the best, I know. But I needed to throw Dez into this, and Auslly was a bit difficult to write in after "bro-time". BUT, there was another almost kiss! Please don't hate me, their relationship shall bud soon! Please please please review! Shout out to **LoveShipper**, who has reviewed every chapter! Thanks!)**  
**PS:**

**1) Have any of you frequent readers noticed that I start almost all my Author's Notes with "Okay," or "So,"? I'm not sure why I do, but it's a habit. **

**2) And, go check out a new story I am working on, "The Best Days". Thanks!**


	8. Feelings and Freak outs

**(A/N - okay, this is a really short chapter. But a lot is packed in. Let me know what you think in a review!)**

I burst through the doors of the Sonic Boom, wanting to see Ally. There was no specific reason why, I just want to see her smile. The store was empty, though. "Ally?" I called out. No response. I started to walk towards the food court, to see if I would find her there, but then I heard the piano from the practice room being played.

I climbed the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb Ally. I stood in the doorway and watched as she did her adorable vocal warm ups, then sat back down at the piano, completely oblivious to the fact that I was standing right there. She placed her fingers on the correct keys then began singing in her beautiful voice.

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams _  
_I feel your whisper across the sea _  
_I keep you with me in my heart _  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _  
_Lucky to have been where I have been _  
_Lucky to be coming home again _  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes _  
_Waiting for a love like this _  
_Every time we say goodbye _  
_I wish we had one more kiss _  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _  
_Lucky to have been where I have been _  
_Lucky to be coming home again _  
_Lucky we're in love in every way _  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea _  
_To an island where we'll meet _  
_You'll hear the music fill the air _  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees _  
_Move so pretty you're all I see _  
_As the world keeps spinning round _  
_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _  
_Lucky to have been where I have been _  
_Lucky to be coming home again _  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **(1)**_

I could tell that the song was meant to be a duet, just by the sound of it. The lyrics are what really caught me though. _In love with her best friend_? Is that me? I really _really_hope so.

Normally, after secretly hearing Ally play, I would start clapping, or cheer her on. But this song seemed so much more personal, and intimate. She slowly got off the piano bench, and screamed when she saw me. "Austin," she shouted, breathing heavily. "Don't do that. Wait - how long have you been standing there?" She looked nervous.

"Long enough," I said, smiling. "So, was that a '_you_' song, or an '_us_' song? Or both?" Did she write that for herself? Or was that one of our personal songs, since it was a duet? Or, was it an Ally song about us?

Her eyes widened, and she shoved a piece of hair in her mouth. This wasn't normal - Ally doesn't get nervous in front of me anymore. "Austin, you weren't supposed to hear that," Ally whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

I walked over to hug her, but she shyed away - that hurt. I tried again, and this time she relented and let me wrap my arms around her. She started crying softly, and I made soothing noises, smoothing out her hair. "Ally, what is wrong?" I asked, confused.

She looked up into my eyes with worry. "You weren't supposed to hear that song, Austin," she said, sounding pained. "This is going to ruin everything now."

"Ruin what?" I asked, still confused. Why wasn't I supposed to hear that song?

"This," she said gesturing around. "Our friendship, our partnership, your career. Just because I have a few stupid feelings."

"What do you feel?" I asked, stepping closer to her. I was becoming more and more sure by the minute that she felt the same thing I did.

"That I'm in love with you," Ally burst, throwing her hands up in the air. "Okay? I love you, Austin. And I know I shouldn't, and I know you don't feel the same way, but I do. You're my best friend, and I love you."

Ally loved me like I love her? I was on cloud nine, until I saw that Ally was still shaking, crying. "Ally," I started. But she ran out of the practice room, crying. "I Feel the same way," I called, knowing she couldn't hear me by now. "I love you, too."

I sat at the piano and banged my head down._ Why can't this just be easy?_

**(A/N - So, what did you guys think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Let me know in a review! Tell me what you want to happen next! Also check out all my other stories! I really appreciate you all! :D Thanks! PS, who is excited for the new episode this week?)**

**1) I don't own this! Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat sing "Lucky".**


	9. Knowing and Kisses

**(A/N - here you go, what a lot of you have been waiting for! :D )**

"Ally," I groaned from my position outside her bedroom door, where I had been for two hours already. "We need to talk about this eventually." I heard her sniffling from the other side of the door. I came to her house after she ran out of the practice room, wanting to tell her how I feel. But I'm not going to tell her through the door.

"There's nothing to talk about, Austin," she whined. "Please just go away. I'm really embarrassed right now."

"Als," I said, my voice rising louder. "I need to talk to you. Please just open the door. I have something to say." I heard her sigh and she opened the door a crack. "Further, please," I commanded.

She nodded and opened the door a little bit. "Okay, what do you have to say?" she asked. Her face was red and I could tell she has been crying, which made my heart crack a little bit. I swore to myself I would never be the reason to make Ally cry, and here I am doing just that.

"I have to say," I said, taking a step closer to her and putting a hand on either side of her face. "That I'm in love with you too." With that, I pressed my lips gently against hers, feeling her initial shock and then her relax into it, kissing me back. I don't mean to sound like a girl or anything, but - the kiss was perfect. Sparks flew and fireworks erupted. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and slow.

When we finally pulled away, Ally looked up at me with her big doe eyes. "You do?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"After that," I said, referring to the kiss while twirling a piece of her hair. "You really have to ask?" She smiled and blushed. I grabbed her wrists gently and made her look up at me. "You're beautiful. Your eyes are so gorgeous and have a sparkle that I can never stop looking at. Your hair is so soft and bouncy, and I love smelling the strawberries. Your smile makes me smile, and you light up a whole room. You're sweet, kind, and caring. You're funny, smart, and modest. You have so much talent, whether it be singing, playing an instrument, or writing a song."

I stopped for a breath and saw Ally grinning up at me. "You mean so much to me," I continued, reaching out to cup her chin in my hand. "You're my best friend in the entire world, and the most important person in my life. Never think anything less. I love you so much."

At this point she wrapped her arms around me, grinning. "Thank you, Austin," she said into my chest as I stroked her hair. "I love you. Your eyes are so kind, and your smile is contagious. I love your hair, and I often have to resist the urge to just tangle my fingers in it. You're the sweetest, most caring guy I have ever met, and you are goofy and hilarious. You are the most talented singer around, and even though you think you can't write songs without me, you help me a lot. You are my best friend, and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

I pulled her in for another gentle kiss, and we grinned at each other. "Aren't you glad you opened the door, now?" I asked, teasing. She rolled her eyes and gave me a small shove. "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend."

She smiled up at me. "So, what does this make us?" Ally asked, curiosity in her brown eyes. I thought about it, then smiled. "Well," I said. "What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. Then her face clouded, since she was deep in thought. "Do you think this will mess up our friendship or partnership if things go wrong?"

"Als," I said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Don't talk like that. We're best friends, and nothing will ever change that. If anything, our songs are only going to be better now. And things aren't going to go wrong."

She smiled up at me. "I guess you're right," she said. "And I guess we can do what we always do as Austin&Ally. Whatever feels right."

I nodded my head and nuzzled my face into her soft brown locks. "You're the best, Als," I said, pecking her lightly on the cheek. A certain Taylor Swift song continued to play through my head.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm _  
_And I'm a house of cards _  
_You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin'_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far _  
_And you stood there in front of me _  
_Just close enough to touch _  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see _  
_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now _  
_Meet me in the pouring rain _  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk _  
_Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _  
_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me _  
_You're a bad idea _  
_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world _  
_But with you I know it's no good _  
_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now _  
_Meet me in the pouring rain _  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk _  
_Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _  
_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase _  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _  
_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_And the sparks fly..._

It was pretty girly, I know. But it is Ally's favorite song, and it describes us well. Because sparks fly every time I'm around Ally, and now I don't have to push those feelings away. I have the most talented, beautiful, amazing best friend and girlfriend in the world.

**(A/N - so what did you think? This isn't the end, but it's getting close... REVIEW! )**


	10. Families and Finding Out

**(A/N - hey guys! Only a few chapters left in this story! Let's get some more reviews! Hope you enjoy!)**

When the bell jingled, I looked towards the door of Sonic Boom, immediately backing up from Ally. Her father, Lester, was the one entering the store, and we haven't exactly told him about 'us' yet. Well, we haven't told anyone - not my parents, or even Trish and Dez.

It wasn't that we were embarrassed by each other or anything. It is just that we want to see if this will really work first, and we don't know how any of them will react. So we have spent the past week in secrecy, labeling our dates as 'friendly outings' when someone asked, and not acting too lovey-dovey around others.

"Hey, Ally," Mr. Dawson called, waving at his daughter. Then he turned and grinned at me. "Hey, Austin. Can I talk to you for a second?" I'm sure that my eyes were as wide as dinner plates, because he looked worried. "You okay?"

I looked to Ally who also looked shocked, but gave me a look that I knew meant to follow her father. I nodded and trailed after him, up the stairs to his office. He shut the door behind me. "So," I said awkwardly, playing with my thumbs. Ally's dad is pretty cool, besides the fact that he leaves her in charge of the store alone very often. He likes me, and I'm sure he would have no problem with me dating his daughter. He is probably just going to give me the standard father talk.

"So," he said, turning to look at me. "What's got you all bugged out?" I started to speak, but he continued. "You look as though I called you up here to detention rather than for some help." Help? I looked over to where he stood with a few large boxes, clearly very heavy. "Can you give me a hand?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Sure thing, Mr. D," I said, reaching for a box. I lifted it and began walking to the door, but something he said stopped me.

"Austin, what's up with you?" he asked, looking at me quizzically. "You've been friends with my daughter long enough for me to know that something is bugging you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um," I stammered, still trying to walk to the door, the box getting heavy. "There is something. But I think I should tell you with Ally. Plus this box is a little heavy, so where do you want it?"

"Oh, downstairs," he said, looking at me with concern. I nodded my head and ran down the stairs, setting the box down.

Mr. Dawson was just to the first flight of stairs, giving me enough time to run over to Ally. "We have to tell him now," I whispered, just as her dad set his box down. She looked worried, but nodded her head.

"So what was that, Austin?" Mr. Dawson asked, walking over to us. "Something that you needed to say?"

I nodded, and looked over at Ally, giving her a reassuring smile. "I needed to say," I said, taking Ally's hand in my own. "That Ally and I are dating."

I waited for Mr. Dawson to protest, hit me, threaten me, something. But instead, he grinned and pulled me into a man hug. "That's amazing," he said, reaching out to hug Ally as well. "We've all been waiting for this to happen since you guys became best friends. It's about time."

Even though he thinks highly of me, his excited response still came as a shock to me. Ally looked ecstatic as she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my nose into her hair. We have finally told one person. "Thanks, Mr. Dawson," I said, looking back at him. "I'm really glad you approve, and I only plan to treat Ally as a princess on a pedestal, since that is what she is." I saw a light pink grow to Ally's cheeks.

"I know, son," Mr. Dawson said, nodding his head. "But please, call me Lester."

I nodded, saying I would, and gave Ally's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Who do we tell next?" she asked.

"My family," I suggested. "They will be easy to tell. My parents love you, and my siblings think we have been dating for a while anyway. I swear, every day in my home is 'Tease Austin Day'." She giggled and agreed, so we walked to my house.

I let us both in through the front door and called out to my family. My mother came around the corner first. "Hey, Austin," she said, smiling. Then she turned to Ally. "Hello, Ally, dear! How have you been? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Moon," Ally said, smiling at my mother. "Thank you." My mother scurried back to the kitchen, cooking dinner that would be ready in the next half hour or so.

"Austin, get up here and play Zaliens with us," Rocky shouted from upstairs. I smiled at Ally and took her hand, leading her up to the game room, where my brothers and sister sat, eyes glued to the television.

"Hey," they all said in unison. Rydel seemed to be the first to notice I wasn't the only one that came up. "Hey Ally," she called out, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we need to tell you all something," Ally responded, smiling. "But we'll wait until dinner." Rydel glanced at us suspiciously, raising her eyebrows. But before she could say anything, Riker and Rocky were jumping out of their beanbag chairs, running towards us.

"Hey, Ally," Riker said, waving at her. "How have you been? Or should I say how have _you and Austin_ been?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the last part, making Ally giggle, and me rub the back of my neck nervously. We knew that they didn't suspect anything new, since they have been teasing us for months now.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "You guys have been pretty close lately, huh? A little closer than normal best friends?"

Ally just rolled her eyes in good nature, talking to Rydel some more. I'm glad that my siblings get along well with Ally. They already treat her like a member of the family.  
"Time for dinner," my father called from downstairs. Rocky, Riker, and I raced down the stairs out of habit, Rydel and Ally following behind, giggling. "Oh, hello, Ally," my father said warmly upon seeing her enter the kitchen. Both of my parents really like Ally too.

"Hey there," Ally called out, grinning. I pulled a chair out from the table, motioning for her to sit down. "Thanks," she whispered, smiling, as I took the seat next to her. We said grace and loaded our plates up with the delicious food that my mother cooks. "This is so good," Ally gushed.

My mother smiled at her, and we all ate in a comfortable silence, not having time to talk since we were eating. "So," Rydel said, setting her fork down. "Ally, you said you need to tell us all something. What was that?"

I glanced over at Ally, who was smiling to herself. Is dinner the right time to break the news? I know my family will be cool with it, so I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Well," I said, looking around at all my family members. "Ally and I are dating now."

The blank stares that my family gave us made me nervous. "You're kidding, right?" Rocky asked. I shook my head nervously. "We have been teasing you guys about going out for how long now? And you finally are!"

He let out a whoop, and everyone started grinning. Everyone congratulated us, and we all finished dinner buzzing with happy chatter. "I'm proud of you, son," my father said, placing a hand on my shoulder after dinner.

"My baby is growing up," my mom said, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. "I can't believe my youngest has a girlfriend - and such a pretty one at that."

I looked over at Ally and grinned, knowing she heard that. "I did nothing to deserve her," I said honestly, talking to my parents, but looking at Ally. "I'm a lucky guy." Ally beamed at me from across the kitchen.

A while later, I offered to walk Ally home. "I love your family," she said, taking my hand as we walk.

"Good," I said, smiling. "Because they love you, too. I swear, they already had a marriage planned before we were even close to dating." Ally giggled. "I meant what I said, though." She looked at me quizzically. "I did nothing that would ever make me deserve someone as wonderful as you." We walked up the steps to her front porch. "I'm a lucky guy."

"And I'm a lucky girl," she said, smiling and leaning closer to me. "You're the best." With that, we kissed, feeling even better than the last time. It was soft and sweet, and I loved every minute of it. I love that Ally is my best friend and girlfriend. I think I might even_ love Ally._ But I am only sixteen, and want to wait until I know for sure to tell her.

**(A/N - What did you think? review, please! and check out my other stories! there will probably be 2-3 more chapters in this story, so tell me if you really want something to happen.)**


	11. Truth and Telling

**(A/N - hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Only one more after this!)**

So, Ally and I have been dating for three weeks. Our families know, but we still haven't found a way to tell our best friends, Dez and Trish. We just honestly don't know how they will react. Plus, having this little secret with Ally is fun.

We go on dates very often, usually private ones - the practice room, the beach at night, a quiet restaurant. Other times, we go to the movies, the arcade, or more popular food places, brushing them off as friendly outings when someone asks. But every time I am with Ally, no matter where it is or what we are doing, a warm, fuzzy feeling grows inside of me. I know that Ally and I will be together for a very long time, possibly even forever - but we're only sixteen. I walked into the Sonic Boom one day, noting that besides a small old lady near one corner, Ally was alone. I skipped happily over to the counter, joining her behind it and placing my hands on her waist. "Hey, Als," I said, grinning. "You look beautiful today, as usual."

She smiled up at me, placing her hand on my chest. "Thank you, Austin," she said, giggling. We aren't a very awkward couple - one that makes out every second of the day. Honestly, our relationship hasn't changed much from the best friends thing, besides the fact that we can now kiss, and go on dates, and flirt without things seeming odd - in private of course. Because our best friends still don't know. I looked back at Ally who was biting her lip nervously. "You were thinking about telling them too, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, sighing. "I hate keeping things from Dez. He is already confused as it is. Plus, he's my best friend."

"That's the same way with me and Trish," she said, looking towards the door. I checked too, making sure neither of the previously mentioned people were headed our way - coast clear. "Should we tell them?"

I thought about it for a second, then nodded my head. "I think so," I said. "They deserve to know. Plus, we were only keeping it a secret until we knew for sure if it would work, so people wouldn't make a big deal about it."

"And I think it's going to work," Ally said, smiling up at me and winking. "We're a perfect match after all."

"Hey, I said that first," I teased, sticking my tongue out at her and tapping her nose with my finger. "But I _know_ we'll work out." I placed a quick kiss on her lips then heard someone clearing their throat from behind us. _Crap_.

We turned to see that it was just the old woman shopping, however. "Excuse me," she said, smiling. "You two are adorable. But could I get some help with this violin over here? It's for my grandaughter's birthday.

Ally began to walk towards the violin shelf, but I stopped her. "I got it," I said, smiling. She thanked me and went back to the cash register. I followed the elderly customer over to the shelf, and she pointed at a light pink one. I quickly reached up and grabbed the instrument. "This is beautiful," I said, making her smile.

We walked back over to the cash register, where Ally rang up the violin, and the lady paid and left, thanking us, and again saying how cute we were. We thanked her, and she headed out the door. "So," I said, smirking. "We're alone."

I took a step closer to Ally, raising my eyebrows. I was just kidding of course, and Ally knew that. "Austin," she groaned playfully, rolling her eyes and swatting my chest. "I'm working. Plus, I'm a good girl."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her from behind, resting my chin on top of her head. "And I'm a good boy," I said. "You know I was kidding." She giggled her agreement, and we stood there, watching the door. Finally, I let go and Ally hopped up so she was sitting on the counter. I placed my hands flat on the counter on both sides of her and leaned forward a bit, grinning. "So when do you think we should tell Trish and Dez?"

"Tell us what?" Trish's voice called out from the front of the store. Neither of us noticed that she walked in. A few seconds later, Dez came running in, gingerbread house in hand. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, and Ally hopped off the counter, making her way to where Trish was standing. She motioned for me to follow and I did.

"Uh," I stammered, looking from Trish to Dez.

"If you're going to tell us that you two are hopelessly in love," Dez stated. "Then we already know. It's so obvious." Trish, Ally, and I all stared at him, open-mouthed. He looked at us like we are crazy. "What? I notice _some_ things. _Ooh_, look, a month old window burger."

He walked over to the piece of meat and picked it up, sniffing it. "Dez, don't," I warned. He groaned and threw the patty in a trashcan.

Trish turned back to us expectantly, eyebrows raised. "So what was it?" she asked. "Because I don't think Dez was right. You two have so much sexual tension, it's unbearable. But you two will never realize that, right? So what did you want to tell us?"

I began to speak, but Ally started. "We wanted to say," she said, snaking her arm around my waist. I slung my arm over her shoulders, and we laced our fingers together at my right hip. "That Austin and I are dating."

Dez let out a whoop, and Trish just stared at us, shocked. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened and closed again, as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't. Finally, she pulled Ally into a giant hug. "_Finally_," she exclaimed. "I wasn't sure how long I could keep it a secret that you were falling for blondie over here." She gestured to me, then quickly hugged me as well. "And _you_," she said, pointing at me. "Are you glad that I kept telling you to finally fess up and tell her how you feel?"

I rolled my eyes, but grinned anyway, kissing the top of Ally's forehead. "Extremely," I chuckled. "Because Als is finally mine, and that alone can make me the happiest guy on the planet."

Trish and Dez made '_aww_' sounds before leaving - Trish, to her new job at who knows where, and Dez to do who knows what. "They finally know," Ally said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I feel so much better now."

"Me too," I said, wrapping my arms around her. She linked her own arms behind my neck, and I leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Because now I can do this without caring who sees," I whispered against her lips, making her shiver. "So, do you want to go on a real, public, non-secretive date tonight?"

She beamed up at me and nodded excitedly. "Sounds awesome," she said, giving me a tight hug. She began to walk away, but came back and got on her tip toes to whisper in my ear. "I just want you to know, that I really love you - as in, I'm in love with you." She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, biting her lip in anticipation for my response.

"I'm in love with you, too," I said confidently, knowing it was true. And it was - I am honestly, whole-heartedly, head-over-heels in love with my best friend, partner, and girlfriend, Allyson Dawson.

**(A/N - short, but fluffy! To the reviewer who left a comment on one of my stories, "It's so fluffy I'm going to die!" - I love Despicable Me. And everytime I watch Austin&Ally on television, I shout that, hahaha. Okay, only one chapter left in this story. But review anyway! :D )**


	12. Love and Life

**(A/N - hey guys! here's the last chapter ): Bittersweet! Just so you know, this chapter is eleven years forward in the future.)**

"Abby, Andy," I called out to my twin four year-olds who were chasing each other around the kitchen. "Do you guys want to help me take breakfast to Mommy upstairs?" They nodded their heads excitedly, and followed me up the stairs. I set the tray of breakfast down on my nightstand and watched as my son and daughter climbed into bed next to my beautiful wife.

Her brown curls were spread around her head like a dark halo. Even though we are only twenty-seven, and she does not look old, when she sleeps she still looks sixteen again. I walked over to the bed and crouched beside her sleeping form. "Ally," I whispered, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Mommy," Andy whispered, rolling closer to her. "Mommy, wake up." Ally's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at us all. "Happy birthday!" we all shouted, hugging her.

"Goodmorning beautiful," I whispered, grinning.

She gave me an extra big smile and a quick peck on the cheek, pulling Andy and Abby closer to her. I set the tray on her lap. "Breakfast in bed for the queen," I announced, making her giggle.

I climbed onto the other side of the bed, with the kids between us. "Hmm," Ally said playfully. "You wouldn't have happened to make extra pancakes, did you?" She gestured to the food on her plate, mostly at the steaming stack of my favorite food.

"Maybe," I said, pointing at my stomach. "But they might have been eaten already." She laughed and poked my stomach, making me jump. Then Abby started poking my stomach, with Andy joining in moments later. "Thanks," I groaned to Ally, laughing.

She smiled contently and continued eating her breakfast. I smiled at my beautiful wife, still not believing she could possibly be mine. After months of being best friends and music partners, we finally began to date. We were completely and totally in love, and still are. When we were twenty-two, I asked her to marry me, and the next year, she gave birth to two beautiful twins, Abby and Andy. I kept up my rockstar career until the children were born, knowing that it was time to take a family route. I still play gigs every once in a while, though.

Ally and I are both music teachers at the local elementary school, where Andy and Abby will be attending next year. We both still get to live our life of music, together, just with a few extra. And Ally and I are still as young and fun as we were in our teenage years. One day, we will both be in rocking chairs with gray hair, just as immature as we always have been.

"Austin," Ally whispered, pointing towards our now sleeping children. I looked down at their angelic faces as Andy began lightly snoring. I eased myself out of bed and Ally did the same, closing the door quietly behind us and walking downstairs. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Of course, my princess," I said, making her giggle again. I leaned down and kissed her - she hadn't grown anymore since we were sixteen, but I shot up to 6'4", an entire foot above her. The kiss slowly grew more passionate, until we heard the front door slam.

"Hey, lovebirds," Trish exclaimed, making a disgusted face. "Aren't you two a little old for that?"

"Nope," I grinned, kissing Ally again. When I pulled away, I shot Trish and Dez a look. "Even when we're eighty, I'll do this."

Dez stuck his tongue out, but they quickly ran over and embraced Ally, handing her gifts and shouting 'happy birthday!'. I know what you might be thinking - no, Trish and Dez are not married. There was a point, around the time when we were seventeen, that Ally and I thought maybe, just maybe Trish and Dez would become a thing. But it was quickly evident that they bickered too much for that to ever happen. They are more of a best friend relationship than a romantic relationship, and neither of them have married yet.

Ally's father came by around noon, and he wished Ally a happy birthday. "If you guys want to go celebrate somewhere today, I could watch Abby and Andy."

"That sounds amazing," I exclaimed. "Thanks, Lester." Ever since I started dating Ally eleven years ago, Mr. Dawson insisted that I call him by his first name. He has always been a pretty cool guy, and helps us with the twins a lot. "Bye Abby," I said, lifting up my daughter and spinning her in the air before kissing the top of her head and setting her down. "Be good. You too, Andy," I said, bending down to give him a high-five and hug.

We waved goodbye and I quickly ushered Ally out the door and to my car. "Where are we going?" she asked, smiling.

"Secret," I winked, sticking my tongue out. She rolled her eyes and swatted at my chest. I drove to the aquarium about an hour from our house in Miami. It was where Ally and I went for our first, non-secret date, after we had told our parents and best friends about our relationship.

I heard Ally gasp beside me, and knew that she knows where we are headed. "You remembered?" she asked, a smile coming to her lips.

"How could I forget?" I asked, nudging her as I parked. "It wasn't our first date, but it was our first date that everyone knew about. That was a special day."

She nodded her head, and I opened the door for her, taking her hand and pulling her inside the aquarium. We began to walk around, watching the colorful fish and the turtles swim happily. We found the small pond with a large goose, named Pancakes. When the mall pond got torn down only a few months after we met, Ally and I donated Pickles the goose to this aquarium, and came to visit all the time. Unfortunately, Pickles died two years ago, but not before having baby geese. The aquarium could only keep one, so Ally and I picked the rowdiest of the bunch, naming it Pancakes. The rest were sent to other aquariums and zoos.

Now, we come visit Pancakes. He honked at us happily before we moved on to the dolphin exhibit. This had always been a personal favorite of mine, because the dolphins are trained to 'dance' with music. A few years ago, during one of our visits, a trainer asked if we could perform a song for the dolphins to jump around to, and we gladly accepted, Ally being over her stage fright.

Each time we came to the aquarium after that, we always perform a song. "You ready?" I asked, giving Ally's hand a squeeze. She nodded as we walked up to the trainer's platform, where two guitars and microphones were sitting. "Hey everybody," I said to the small crowd gathered around the dolphin exhibit. "I'm Austin Moon, and this is my lovely wife and birthday girl, Ally. We're going to sing a song for you and the dolphins."

"Sometimes I get in my own way," I sang out, smiling at Ally. "I need someone to say, 'Hey, what are you thinking?'." The dolphins began jumping around in the water, and while Ally sang her parts, I watched the beautiful animals in awe. The crowd around us was clapping their hands to the music, and cheering on the dolphins.

"Hey, I will always stay," we sang together. "By your side forever, 'cause we're better together. Hey, there's no other way, we'll make it through whatever, 'cause we're better together!"

We finished the song just as the dolphins made one final splash, soaking not only the now large crowd, but also Ally and I. "Happy birthday, Als," I grinned, hugging her.

"If it's with you, it's happy," she said, smiling. "Thanks for an awesome day, an awesome life, and an awesome family." With that, we kissed, still just as much in love as we always have been.

**(A/N - well, that's it! What did you guys think? Let me know in a review! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, and review this story. It means a lot, and it would mean even more if you went to check out all my other stories. thanks guys! :D )**


End file.
